Fossil Fighters Champians
by ZekromFusion
Summary: We adventure with a new Fossil Fighter to Caliosteo Islands by the name of Sam and his Vivosaurs. ACCEPTING OC's!
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic! I wonder how it goes.**

Welcome to Caliosteo Islands!

Let us take a look into the Cleaning Room. Ah. Here is a young Fossil Fighter, about 13 years, he looks like Dino's twin, except he wears a Igno shirt, and lava colored hair.

This young man is Sam, we will go on adventure with this boy. It seems he is cleaning a Dimetro fossil, let's see how he did…

"100 points! Yes!" squeals Sam. "PLEASE INSERT THE FOSSIL INTO THE REVIVAL MACHINE." Beeps KL33N. "Okay." said Sam.

"WHOA! Where am I? Who are you?" questions the newly revived Dimetro. "I'm Sam, welcome to the team," stated Sam, "can I call you 'Fang?'"

"'Fang'…I like it!" squealed Fang.

"Well, better head to bed. We head to Treasure Lake… TOMORROW!" states Sam.

"Why not now?" questioned Fang.

"It's late, we need our energy to start digging up new recruits." Says Sam.

"Okay" answers Fang.


	2. Chapter 2

"WELP! Here we are" says Sam. "you sure I should be out my Dinomedal? I think this is illegal." Said Fang.

"Don't worry! See… There's a Fighter with her Vivosaurs out." replied Sam.

"Okay, if you say so." Groans Fang, ''But be careful."

"Why?" questioned Sam, "It's cuz you space out, and run into stuff." answered Fang.

"Don't worry! I won't-" Sam stops talking instantly, yes, spaced out.

"Sam? SAM!" screams Fang. "Oh man! I gotta find someone! EEP!"

A girl ran into Sam, she had long, wavy flame red hair with orange bangs. Her eyes were chestnut red, but looked brown. She had a blue sunhat on, dark red shirt with a blue vest, black fingerless gloves and blue skirt.

"Ooohh… That had to hurt" whispered Fang.

"I'm sorry I bumped into you!" Sam said," I didn't notice you."

Sam offered his hand to pick her up.

"My name's Lyra." She said, "What's your name?"

"I'm Sam." He said, "I just arrived here yesterday.

"I have to go train now. Goodbye!" he hollered.

"Bye!" she hollered back.

"Well would you look at that. SOMEONE'S IN LOOVE!" yells Fang

"I'm not in love! I was being nice." Sam answered.

"Suuure you were." He said.

"Well at least she's ni-AAH!" Sam tried to answer back but tripped over something.

"OH, MAN! You okay?" squeals Fang.

Yeah. I am. But- Whoa…" Sam stops talking instantly again.

"Whoa…" says Fang, too.

" A MIRACULAS FOSSIL ROCK!" squeals Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dude, you gotta call her." says Fang

"No, man. I'm gonna be embarrassed." Said Sam, "Besides, she won't wanna help clean this."

"Don't worry! I'll be your wingman." said Fang

"This isn't going to be a date!" screams Sam, "It's just cleaning fossils, together."

"Suuure it is." says Fang.

Sam and Fang go out to find Lyra.

"You sure you ain't in looove?" questions Fang.

"Yes I'm sure." answered Sam.

"Yeah, but- Oh, not again." Fang interrupts.

"Do not deny your feelings Samuel…" says Igno, "You must express your feelings freely…."

"Okay." Says Sam in monotone.

Sam then grabs his Paleopager to call Lyra.

"Oh, man! He's gonna do it!" thinks Fang.

"Hello?" answers Lyra.

"Hey. It's me. Sam." Replied Sam

"Oh, hi! What did you call for?" questions Lyra.

"Do… You want to clean some fossils with me?" answered Sam.

"Sure. Whacha got?" replied Lyra.

"Some new fossil rocks and…" Sam creates suspension.

"And what?" asked Lyra.

"A Miraculous fossil rock." answers Sam


	4. Chapter 4

"A Miraculous Fossil Rock?!" Lyra screams out in surprise. "Yep." Sam answers calmly.

"I would love to clean some fossil rocks with you Sam," Lyra said, "But under one condition."

"What would that be?" Sam questions, "Call me when you reach the Cleaning Room. I'll probably be waiting for you there, or you wait for me." Lyra says with anticipation.

"Okay, meet you there. Bye." "Bye." They both say and hang up.

"Wow, that looked and sounded intense," Fang states, " You sure you can handle this?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I can handle this." Sam remarks.

"Okay, if you say so." Fang says quietly.

A few minutes of digging later…

Sam heads to the Fighter Station's Cleaning Room. He sees Lyra in view, waving a signal for him to come over.

"You ready?" She asks, "Heck yes. LES DO IT!" He says stupidly. "Don't be like that." "Hehe, sorry."

After that awkward moment, they headed inside to clean the prize. The Miraculous Fossil.

Before they could tear into it, KL33N informed them that Miraculous Rocks and Wondrous Rocks are very fragile.

Lyra and Sam decided to use only their drills to clean the fossil. And, "miraculously,(get it?)" got 100Pts on the fossil, odd.

"Who're you gonna use it on?" Lyra asked Sam, " I know exactly who, FierceClaw!" Just like that, a T-Rex emerged from the Dinomedal Sam had throne out into the middle of the room. " Hey, FierceClaw!" He called out, "Bottoms up!"

*INSERT TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE*

T-Rex Lord now stood inside the small room, pretty much cramped. So Sam returned him into his Dinomedal.

"Hey, Lyra?" Sam asked, "Who are you going to evolve?"

"I know just who." She said and threw a Dinomedal out into the middle of the room.


End file.
